Listen to your heart
by magic-jots
Summary: x- Utau has been missing for days and Ikuto thinks Amu has something to do with it. Will he find her in time to save her? Or will it be to late. WARNING! Death of characters later in the story : -x rating will possibly go up later on in the story also
1. Chapter 1

**/3 Listen to your heart /3**

x- omg I cried while writing this its soo sad. R&R please. And if you havnt already, cheak out my other story, much less sad than this  -x

x- Utau has been missing for days and Ikuto thinks Amu has something to do with it. Will he find her in time to save her? Or will it be to late. WARNING! Death of characters  -x

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything, otherwise I would be in Japan making the Amu x Ikuto thing go much further, way quicker ;p

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuto's P.O.V

'UTAU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!'

where has she got to, I havnt seen her in days. I hope shes okay… wait a minute… is that Amu?

Maybe _she_ has something to do with Utau… she always seemed jelous of her. I better capture her and take her back to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu's P.O.V

Ahh a day off of school… no ran, no miki, and no suu to bother me. Thank god for the shugo chara meetings.

Whats that noise… is some one running at me?

'Ikuto!' gaah! He picked me up!! 'what are you doing!!'

'we need to have a chat… about Utau…' why does he want to talk about Utau? Maybe hes going to confess to me! Wait a second that house… is that where he lives? Wow! Im going into ikutos room!! If only this was tadase, it would be so much better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading. Im plaing to write some more later after I have had dinner, so R&R so I have some insparation for when I come back. Thankies ^^


	2. Chapter 2

X- hihi again ^^ hmmm I guess ill have to write a bit better to get more reviews! Lets go on with this sad story –x

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything, otherwise I would be in Japan making the Amu x Ikuto thing go much further, way quicker; p

Ikuto dumped Amu on his bed and slammed the window and door shut.

'Where have you taken Utau?' he said while facing the door.

Amu was shocked. So that's what the meant. ' I…I don't know what you mean, I haven't seen her for a week or more' stuttered Amu

'**Don't lie to me! I need to find utau! **She's the only thing I have left apart from yoru… I need her…'

Amu stood up and walked over to Ikuto. She put her hand on his shoulder. He slapped it of himself and shouted '**don't touch me**! Just give me utau, and ill do what ever you want. I cant leave Easter, but I will do anything for you… im begging…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoru's P.O.V

Hmm I wonder where my cat servants are. Hmm maybe down this alleyway nya

_Who's that down there? Oh no! Utau!!! I have to hurry back to Ikuto and tell him! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

But suddenly a pack of five feral dogs sped round the corner. They had captured Yoru's scent and were keen to catch this prey. How whould yoru get to iuto with these dogs on his tail!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x- thanks for reading, it wasn't that good, but I will get some more ideas tommorow and write a much better third chapter. Don't forget to R&R ^^ thankies -x


	3. Chapter 3

X- hihi again, I wrote this at school in English so it's a bit rushed. Thank you BrittBritt15998 for your review, and if you have any suggestions they are all welcome, as I am getting a case of writers block. Thanks again and please R&R –x

Yoru couldn't get rid of the dogs. As he was flying away from utau, he only caught a glimpse of the signpost. Rose gardens… it had an arrow pointing to rose gardens. He couldn't think of an away to get away from the dogs. Suddenly he flew into a lamppost, and rolled into a bush nearby. The dogs didn't notice that he had rolled into the bush and kept of running towards a nearby alleyway 'now' said yoru 'where exactly am I?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Ikuto's room

'For the last time, where… is … utau!' shouted Ikuto at Amu. At this point, Amu was crouched in the corner of Ikuto's room, crying as hard as she could.

'I… I already told you, I have no idea where she is!' cried Amu. Ikuto paid no attention to her. 'I havnt seen utau for da…' she stopped as ikutos hand slapped her face. She rose her hand to her face and whispered 'you love utau as she loves you, don't you?'

Ikuto nodded. He thought back to the time when he played violin and utau sung along to it. Ever since then, he had loved her.

'I will help you. I will do what ever I can to help you find utau, since… since she means so much to you.'

Ikuto announced 'no. you go get your shugo chara and find yoru. I will find utau myself. When you have found yoru, find me.' He opened the window and pounced out, leaving Amu in his room, staring at the disappearing image of Ikuto. She was going to let utau win. Well… she always could have tadase…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x- Thanks for reading, I will try and get some more ideas tomorrow at school, so I can update again. Im estimating another 3 short chapters but im not sure if I can make that many. Or I might even extend it if your lucky ;) don't forget to review so I can keep writing ^^ bye bye for now -x


	4. update!

RAWRR!!!

Heyy, its me again ^^ havnt been here for aagggges

Now, I seemed to have lost the next chapter or so, so im gunna have to write it again nd try nd finish the story off. I will have loads of time over the next couple of weeks, so bear with be pleaasey?

Thanks every1 for your reviews

Magic-jots

P.s some people asked me to extend the utamu story, so im thinking about that just to let you know ^^


End file.
